


One shots and Odd plots

by Captain_Hazard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hazard/pseuds/Captain_Hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place holder for ideas that I had but didn't finish along with various one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family above all else pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been my new story for the MCU involving a deceased female Loki and an alive male Sigyn. But I just can't get back into it as I have plans for other stories. Take it if you want, just let me know as I would like to see what others come up with.
> 
> For those that don't know, Sigyn is Loki's wife in the myths and in the comics. The only reason I can think of for her not being in the movies is that she's dead, or doesn't exist.
> 
> This piece was inspired by the idea that Loki did die after the battle with the Dark Elves and Sigyn left Asgard as he has nothing left to anchor him there. Not even Frigga, his mentor, who survived her encounter with Malekith. My fan cast for Loki and Sigyn here is Katie McGrath and Luke Evans respectively, in case any of you wanted to know.
> 
> This obviously AU and will have characters acting out of character but hopefully you enjoy it. The events of TDW happened the beginning of this year instead of last year in this story. This takes place three months after that unless stated otherwise.
> 
> This is only the first chapter and I will post what I have for the second in the next one, as I did on FF.NET.

**Family Above All Else**

**Chapter One: A line in the sand**

**May 5, 2014**

The sky rumbled above Central Park.

A long figure ignored the sound as he read a book on a park bench. The ones who didn't ignore the the sound, were the park goers who began to leave as the afternoon sun was blotted out by clouds that held the promise of rain. Noticing this, the lone figure sighed.

"Not very subtle son of Odin," The figure muttered to himself as he vanished his book and lifted up the hood of his black duster coat. "though not entirely surprising." His lips twitched into an almost fond smile before they thinned as he glanced from side to side then forward.

'Two groups approaching from my sides and one from behind," The figure thought to himself as he saw the God of Thunder walking towards him. 'Must be the human group who fought with Thor,' He added as he stood up and noticed the others behind Thor. He squashed down the bitter resentment he held for Thor upon seeing him and the so called Avengers. A scowl nearly graced the figures face as he saw that Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had come along as well but he composed himself and rubbed his fingers together.

Being from a lesser ranked royal family, the figured bowed first when the group was near him.

"Prince Thor," The figures voice was flat and cold. Thor grimaced but bowed back.

"Prince Sigyn," Thor rumbled. "I bring news."

'Sigyn' raised an incredulous brow, "Your father has reduced you to a messenger?" His voice was both mocking and curious. Thor grimaced again, "How tame for someone like him." Sigyn added with a sneer.

"Have care with how you speak old friend," Volstagg growled but was ignored.

"Tell me then brother," Sigyn hissed at Thor who frowned. " What news do you bring?"

Thor cleared his throat, "Your father has succumbed to the injuries that he sustained from the battle with the Dark Elves," He began slowly, watching Sigyn's blank face. "He is no longer part of the living realm."

Sigyn stared at Thor, trying to discern if he was lying or not. Of course, Thor was an absolutely horrid liar except by omission, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. The Avengers remained quiet as they promised Thor that they would let him lead this discussion. They were, of course, curious to see what kind of person had been married to Loki of all people, and if he was another potential threat.

"Your tone of voice suggested that I would receive distressing news," Sigyn finally said after a moment of silence. "And yet, it fills me with great joy in knowing that my children will get to repay their grandfather after all these years."

The other worldly figures frowned or narrowed their eyes. The Avengers eyed him seriously save for a few. Sigyn, once again, ignored them and focused on Thor.

"Sigyn," Thor's tone was a touch reproachful as he began to speak but Sigyn spoke over him.

"Did you expect me to be kind, after what he did to Vali and Narvi?" Sigyn did not raise his voice but he didn't sound any less dangerous. Black Widow started reaching for her gun and Hawkeye reached for his knife. He actually wanted to use his bow, but he had to leave it behind for repairs. His sling bow was attached to the back of his belt and he could only use normal arrows for it so he had no explosive ammunition.

Thor actually flinched away from Sigyn, so did Sif and the Warriors Three, much to the surprise of the Avengers.

"Vali and Narvi?"

Sigyn's eyes snapped towards the person who asked the question and stared at a blank metallic face. Tony was lucky that he could hide his face behind his mask but he was still unnerved by Sigyn's intense blue eyes.

"Yes, my children. Two beautiful boys that I brought into this world with these hands," Sigyn's hands shook as he raised them, not taking his eyes off of Ironman's mask. The park benches and lamps shook as well under the strength of Sigyn's gathering magic. "The same hands that healed my wife as our children slept. The same hands that were bound by the bitch known as Amora and her dog Skurge as Loki and I begged my father to spare our children. The same hands that wanted to strangle my father when he said that no bastards would be born of my blood - for Loki and I had not married yet - before he killed them. I still remember their screams."

Sigyn lowered his hands and his eyes took on a dull and lifeless look. The uncomfortable silence had turned to one of horror. Sigyn shook his head slightly to clear it.

"My father will finally get what he deserves," A fire burned behind his eyes as he turned to Thor. "something that your father should have done, but in his infinite _wisdom_ ," He drawled sarcastically. "chose not to."

Thor's normal jovial expression was gone as he spoke, "Why are you here Sigyn?"

"Here on Midgard or here in this park?" Sigyn asked back then continued, "Midgard is neutral territory - their leaders have not garnered any respect from the other realms, and will not get any until they learn not to have a fit at the idea of other beings existing besides themselves. They do themselves no favors in thinking that they can handle any real invasion should the need arise."

Ignoring the predictable protest, he went on, "Jotunheim will be understandably hostile to anyone not a Jotun, thanks to my wife and yourself." He said to Thor who looked away briefly. "The other realms hold nothing for me or will not offer me shelter save for Niffleheim and Hel. With the Mad Titan on the loose, I refuse to go out into deep space. Hence, Midgard." He gestured around and noticed that the Avengers looked confused, "You've not told them." He added with an accusing stare.

"Thanos is worlds away, there will be time to prepare for his arrival," Thor growled in a warning tone.

"Unless he gets the stone of time." Sigyn growled back. "Not only could he assemble all of his forces in hours but he could enter the nine realms within days from his current position! How long do you think it would take him to obliterate Asgard after he takes the Tesseract and the Gauntlet? Minutes? Seconds?" He shook his head. "He reduced some of the strongest warriors in the known universe to nothing more than foot soldiers after he defeated them. The Chitauri is one such example. Asgard won't stand a chance and neither will Midgard unless you start preparing now."

"This is not the reason we wished to speak with you..."

"Then you should have left me alone, I was perfectly content in reading my book." Sigyn snapped. "But now I am surrounded by murderers hired by the organization that claims to protect this realm." Here he gestured towards the trees then looked over to Bruce Banner. "Have your so called allies informed you that one of the men who used to hunt you is directly behind me? He's most likely aiming for you and not me."

Bruce's eyes flashed green slightly before he managed to calm down. He looked over to Black Widow and Hawkeye, both of them ignored him in favor of staring at Sigyn.

"Sigyn," Sif pleaded with him, "Come back home, the All-Father-"

"-Is the exact reason why Asgard will be my home nevermore. Queen Frigga released me from my oath as a healer, you know this already. She was the only thing keeping me there besides Loki and our son." Sleipnir, the son in question, had left with Sigyn after Loki had died and went to visit his sister, Hela, before going to look for Jormungand, their younger brother.

"Loki," Sif spat at him. "was a traitor."

"So are you," Sigyn spat back. "and them." He sneered at the Warriors Three. All four of them stared at him, not understanding what he was getting at. "How many times have you all committed treason yet were never punished for it? My wife never committed crimes against Asgard but she was punished as if she did. Every thing she did prior to falling into the void were royal declarations since she was the acting Queen! You all disobeyed her - had you not been friends of the golden prince you would have been hanged for what you did. Of course, if you are referring to Thor's coronation, as a royal of Asgard and through me, Vanaheim, she was allowed to invite any guest of her choosing - including the Frost Giants. It is not her fault that they chose to sneak in." He sniffed at their incredulous expressions.

In truth, Loki did not invite the Frost Giants - she had traveled to Jotunheim and made a comment about how someone should disrupt the coronation - but she never wanted it to get out of hand as it did. She had underestimated Thor and Odin in how they would react to something like that.

But they didn't need to know that and it no longer mattered to be honest.

"You cannot expect us to believe that."

"Believe what you will, but remember, your favored prince started a war that my wife felt the need to finish once and for all. All Thor got was banishment yet my wife was ridiculed, even in death, by people who were supposed to listen to her words. All four of you - including your brother, Sif - committed treason against the crown and you still draw breath. Where is the justice in that?"

Taking a deep breath he turned away from them and focused on Hawkeye, who had slipped his knife into his hand, and didn't bother to conceal it.

"You have something to say to me?" Hawkeye all but growled. Black Widow moved closer to him to intercept him should he do something foolish.

"Would you listen if I did?" Sigyn asked back then shook his head. "It matters not, you already made up your mind."

"You don't know what the hell I'm thinking," Hawkeye shot back, ignoring the warning looks he was getting. "but if you wanna know - I'm thinking that death was too good for that bitch you called a wife."

Sigyn's left hand came up so fast that not even Thor's attempt to block it stopped Sigyn from choking the human archer. Hawkeye brought up his weapon to stab Sigyn's bicep only the knife broke on contact. Sigyn raised his other hand and put it over Hawkeye's face and the archer stopped struggling.

"If you value his sanity, do not interrupt me," Sigyn said to no one in particular as he slowly pulled his right hand back. Blue energy slowly seeped its way out of Hawkeye's irises and into Sigyn's palm before it stopped. Sigyn eyed the blue energy before offering it to Thor. "This should have been removed earlier - properly. Take it, I have no need of it."

Thor hesitated before gripping his hammer and holding it out. Mjolnir absorbed the energy easily and Sigyn pushed Hawkeye away from him.

"There, now your mind is clear, Agent Barton." Sigyn observed the man neutrally. "You should be back to the status of human weapon once more for your employers."

"Fuck you," Hawkeye snarled at him. "This doesn't change a thing."

"My my, you humans and your absolute revelry for stating the obvious never ceases to amaze me," Sigyn said dryly. "I did what I did to correct a wrong - I was not trying to change your mind. You made your judgement about my wife a long time ago, Agent Barton."

Hawkeye scowled and snapped, "You expecting me to feel sorry for you?"

"I neither want nor need any form of pity," Sigyn shot back coldly. "from the likes of you or anyone else. I just want to be left alone."

"Then you should have stayed the hell out of this city."

"And what are you going to do about it, now that I am here." Sigyn leaned forward, getting into Hawkeye's face.

BANG!

Sigyn's head snapped back before he slowly righted himself. He glared over at the smoking barrel of the Black Widow's gun before glaring at her. He wasn't the only one, even Hawkeye glared at her as he rubbed his ear.

"Your weapons have no effect on my kind, you think you would have learned that lesson well when you had to steal parts of the Destroyer to forge a new weapon."

"They did what?" Fandral said slowly, speaking for the first time. He turned to glare at the humans who accompanied them.

"We will discuss this another time," Thor's tone silenced the potential argument as he glared at the Black Widow, but his words left no doubt that he would get answers later. The Destroyer was one of Odin's prized possessions and he would not be happy to hear of what happened to it.

"They are called Earth's mightiest heroes," A voice sneered from Sigyn's left and Sigyn fought the urge to sigh. In truth, Sigyn should have walked away from the group after hearing the news of his father. Instead, he let his emotions get the better of him and he once again lost his chance to simply leave.

Because _he_ had shown up. And that only meant that _they_ were close by. Sigyn vaguely heard a rapid static sound emanating from the humans in front of him but ignored it.

Turning to the voice, he saw a man roughly around the same size as Thor, holding an axe with one hand and carrying a giggling child in the other. The child's body obscured the white skull on the mans grey armor -Which only covered his torso, leaving his arms bare- but it was hard to miss the black and gold Greek war helmet with long white feathers sticking out of it.

"But I have yet to see anything that suggests that they have earned that title." The man sneered again.

"Ares," Thor said quietly but without trepidation. Gripping his hammer, he continued when the other god looked his way, "How do you fare on this day my cousin?"

"Thunderer!" Ares boomed with a grin and the child in his arms giggled again. "tis been too long since was saw each other last! I fared well today - until the cloud cover." He eyed the clouds disdainfully before looking at the child in his arms. "Phobos, say hello to Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard." He rumbled but not without affection.

Turning towards Thor, the purple eyed child smiled shyly, "Hello Prince Thor - its nice to meet you."

"You as well, little one." Thor smiled softly then turned to Ares. "What brings you here cousin?"

"I was asked to help guard his children," He gestured towards Sigyn with his axe. "I brought one of my younger children to meet them."

Before anyone could ask - or demand- for an explanation, another voice spoke, this time from the right of Sigyn.

"As if we needed help from a war god to watch our nephews," A female voice scoffed and another person in silver and purple armor with a winged helmet just sighed. "the mere thought alone is insulting!" a pair of giggles and a woof followed her exclamation.

"Sister-mine," Sigyn said quietly turning to the voice. Staring at a red haired woman with a winged head piece that covered her face, white lenses that covered her eyes and very little armor, he continued, "you and Balder have no knowledge of this realm. I've traveled here since I was but a boy with other magic users, so I do. Ares has only recently traveled back here but he knows where to avoid."

"Aye, the places I would rather journey to."

The woman scoffed again and Sigyn briefly closed his eyes to stop himself from commenting. The drawing of weapons made him open his eyes. He snarled when he saw where said weapons were pointed at. A grey wolf much larger than a draft horse that stared at them calmly.

It was his son Fenrir.

"Do not point your weapons at my son!" He shoved Thor's hand away when the Thunderer tried to stop him and he stomped his way to place himself in front of Sif. Balder had drawn his sword in defense of the large wolf as did the red haired woman though she had an axe as well. Ares told his son to head home and the boy disappeared after touching an amulet that he had in his pocket before Ares ambled over to the group.

He thought of the weapon Sigyn spoke of earlier and it appeared in his free hand. He took to aiming it at the Avengers who all had taken defensive positions. Black Widow and Hawkeye eyed the gun with some trepidation, they both knew what it was capable of. They also knew that it was supposed to be locked away. Ares merely grinned in their direction as the weapon began to charge with energy.

Grabbing his sling bow, Hawkeye nocked an arrow and took aim, knowing that the most he could do was distract Ares. Black Widow did the same with her guns.

Sigyn's armor, which used to be solid gold, now incorporated flecks of green and horns on his helmet in honor of his wife. He summoned a spear that he pointed at Fandral.

"What is that beast doing here?" Fandral sneered, right hand gripping his sword tightly, before being choked by what appeared to be a multicolored ribbon. He was then hoisted off the ground by the same ribbon which could not be cut by his sword when he swung at it.

"Insolent fool!" The woman snapped and the ribbon tightened around Fandral's throat. "That is my nephew you speak of."

"Mine as well," Balder the Brave growled before narrowing his eyes at Thor. "Still allowing your friends to insult our family, brother-mine?"

"He is not supposed to be here, Balder." Thor countered, looking at Fenrir warily. He never had a problem with any of his nieces or nephews, but it had been sometime since he had seen any of them. He did not know how much they had changed if they had changed at all. It had been awhile since he had seen Balder as well, since the younger god had moved his then pregnant wife Nynna closer to Fenrir to watch over him. Balder had said that if their nephew was to be essentially jailed, then a firm but kind hand was needed instead of who their father intended to do the task. So he volunteered to do it with full support from his wife.

Thor glanced briefly at the woman who stood next to his brother. There was something oddly familiar about her but Thor couldn't think of how he possibly knew her. He knew she wasn't a blood relation to Sigyn as he had met them all but still, something about her unnerved him.

He was brought out of his musings by his nephew.

"I do have a name, uncle Thor." Fenrir said dryly though his mouth didn't move. Oddly that seemed to set people even more on edge. "And I would like it very much if your friends would lower their weapons, they are scaring my brothers."

It took a moment for everyone to realize what was said and to look at what they didn't see before hand.

Two children were on Fenrir's back, both dark of hair. One had Sigyn's blue eyes and the other had Loki's green ones. Both looked nervous and they gripped Fenrir's fur tightly. Thor took a step back in surprise at seeing Loki's green eyes staring right back at him. When had his sister given birth to more children?

"Fenrir, take your brothers to Hela," Sigyn said tightly, jabbing his spear in Hogun's direction when he made to step forward.

"But daddy-" One of the boys began to say but was interrupted.

"No Sivar," Sigyn's voice was soft, but no less commanding. "You and Lyago will go with your brother and stay with your sister. We will follow afterwards. Go now, Fenrir."

"Hold on," A sharp bark was heard before the large wolf jerked and ran away with his brothers holding on tightly. They disappeared in the blink of an eye just as gunshots were heard. Sif attempted to chase them but Sigyn swiped his spear across Sif's face, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

"You will never threaten my son again."

Sif deflected the next strike from Sigyn with her sword and the two began to parry each other at blinding speeds. Hogun made to assist Fandral but he had to dodge more multicolored ribbons as Fandral was slammed into the ground repeatedly, then tossed to the side. Balder went to engage him in battle should he rise. Ares blasted Volstagg away with the Destroyer weapon while dodging Thor's strikes. Volstagg's armor saved him from being killed but he was in a lot of pain still.

Ares then shot the ground near the Avengers, causing them to scatter. He was going to keep them occupied until the fighting had stopped.

Sigyn managed to shoot Bruce Banner with a red stream of light before he had to continue his fight with Sif. The Avenger went down though he didn't look injured. Sif actually marveled at how good Sigyn was with a spear - he was primarily a healer and never actually took up her offer to be trained.

She did not think on it for much longer as Sigyn stabbed the spear point into her abdomen and and twisted the blade. Sif bit back a yelp as she felt her flesh tear. The area of the wound was not lost on Sif - she had been injured there before and Sigyn just tore it open again. She suddenly realized how dangerous Sigyn was since he knew where all of her previous injuries were. A few of which that left her in the healing chambers for nearly months on end.

"Stand down Sif, for old times sake." Sigyn offered her a way out, knowing that she wouldn't take it. He was proven right by her reply.

"I will take you back to the All-Father, he will set you straight," She declared as she placed one hand at her wound and thrust her sword towards Sigyn with the other. Just like that, the dance began anew.

Hogun was ducking and diving from the ribbons that would have flayed him alive. He spared a glance at his opponent and saw that she looked bored. She surged forward and the ribbons flew behind her. Hogun barely dodged the axe blow but a pommel to his stomach had him groaning and kneeling. A blade at his throat stopped him from moving.

"What do you have to gain from helping Thor I wonder?" His opponent inquired quietly, "You are of the Vanir, are you not?"

"I have sworn myself to the house of Odin." Hogun answered stiffly and the blade was pressed harder into his skin, nearly drawing blood.

"Shame that," Her voice had turned menacing. "I suppose I cannot convince you to fight at Sigyn's side? He is, after all, a prince of Vanaheim, your homeland."

"No," Hogun snapped, "I will never betray my king."

"Then so be it."

Hogun was launched through the air by the ribbons but managed to land on his feet. Flicking his wrist, the spikes on his mace popped out and the locking mechanism detached, releasing the mace head. He started to swing his mace rapidly as he glared at his opponent.

"It will take more than a ball and chain to beat me," The woman chided.

"It will be more than enough," Hogun snarled then charged. The woman grinned as she brought up her axe to meet his strike.

Fandral had quickly risen from where he had been thrown and engaged Balder in combat, sword swishing through the air quickly.

"Have you no shame Balder?" He hissed at the other god as he swung his sword. "You are next in line for the crown after Thor and this is how you act? By fighting against your brother?!"

"You have lived without shame your entire life Fandral," Balder dodged the swing that would have potentially left him arm less. Not that he really needed to thanks to his mothers blessing. "so how can you chastise me on my supposed shame?" He deflected Fandral's sword and managed to land a punch squarely in his opponents face. "You, who has bedded anything that can walk. You who has sired many children - yet does not take responsibility for them. You, who has broken the heart of many a maiden and racked up more blood feuds than need be because of that."

With each sentence spoken, Balder had managed to smack Fandral with the flat side of his blade while dodging Fandral's strikes. Fandral flinched, both from the blows and from the words spoken. Balder was one of the male deities of truth for Asgard -His young son Forseti was the second - and while he wasn't cruel in his words like Loki, the truth hurt all the same.

"You asked me if I have no shame," Balder swung his sword over his head twice. He deflected Fandral's attack on the first swing and left a massive gash on Fandral's left arm with the second. Balder continued as Fandral cried out, "the answer is no, I do not feel any shame in my actions today. If I feel anything, it is regret for not doing something sooner. For not saving a member of my family. For not putting those who thought like you in their proper place in regards to my sister."

"Your sister was a fool-"

**CLANG!**

**WHAM!**

Balder had knocked Fandral's sword out of his hands and smashed the pommel of his sword into Fandral's face, breaking his nose and several of his teeth. Fandral the Dashing whimpered from the pain as he fell to the ground and Balder pursed his lips.

"That is enough out of you." Balder whispered, eyes shining bright as his power grew. "No more will I hear such words spoken about my sister." He stabbed Fandral's right hand - knowing it was his sword hand - and twisted the blade. Fandral screamed as Balder practically tore his hand in two.

Hearing his friend scream, Volstagg's head snapped up and sought out his friend. Seeing him down on the ground and injured sent a pulse of rage through the Lion of Asgard's body. Without thinking, he gripped his axe and launched his body from the ground with speed that he hadn't possessed in sometime. His feet pounded into the ground, causing slight tremors.

Volstagg jumped into the air with a roar as he raised his axe. Balder barely turned before raising a hand towards Volstagg, and shooting a beam of light at his would be attacker. The light blinded Volstagg long enough for him to lose focus and his grip on his axe.

Something crashed into him on his right then behind him before he landed on something or rather, someone.

"Get off," Fandral managed to squeak out from underneath Volstagg. His friend grunted as he was wrapped in chains.

"You'll not be going anywhere," Sigyn's voice was soft, his face dripping with blood from the cuts on his face as he stared at Sif and the Warriors three. All were worse for wear but Sigyn knew it was only because they had been taken by surprise. Should they fight again, it may not be this easy. He flicked his wrists and healed some of their wounds. "That should hold you." Had they been anywhere other than a heavily populated area, the Bifrost would have opened, and the Einherjar would have come through. Maybe even the king of Asgard himself would have come. Sigyn knew that he and his group of friends were rather lucky at the moment.

"JARVIS, give me something." Iron Man snapped as he hurried over to Bruce and scanned his fallen friend.

"Dr. Banner appears to be asleep sir," Iron Man blinked rapidly after hearing what his AI had said.

"He's sleeping?" He said incredulously but he had to dodge another blast from the gun in the war gods hand. Hawkeye shot several arrows at the war god but the arrows bounced off his skin. He even managed to knock an arrow back towards Hawkeye who caught it. "Anything I can do to wake him up?" Iron Man continued as he shook his friend who wouldn't wake up.

"Oh no you don't." An arrogant voice overrode what JARVIS was going to say. Tony's armor shut down then booted back up but the HUD was now red instead of blue. "Greetings Mr. Stark, allow me the pleasure of commandeering your lovely armor."

Tony Stark was, in his opinion, rudely ejected from his suit, spat out even. Captain America and Black Widow gave Tony and Bruce some cover as Tony's suit reassembled itself, eyes glowing red. It turned and fired towards the teams that came to surround them.

"Hold your fire!" Captain America yelled while waving frantically at the various S.T.R.I.K.E teams. The ammunition they fired were bouncing off their targets and destroying the park.

"Night Marchers!" A voice roared suddenly, "Restrain them!"

Dark smoke erupted from the ground and encased the various agents before grey colored hands formed and yanked them to the ground. The smoke surrounded the Avengers, and attempted do the same. Tony Stark was grabbed and dragged away by cold grey hands that were attached to a body wearing an old army uniform.

Captain America had frozen in place at seeing the uniform and didn't move until he felt himself being grabbed. He spun around and nailed the person who grabbed him with a right hook, sending them flying.

The action actually caused several grey bodied individuals to rush the good Captain and take him to the ground though he put up a great fight. Hawkeye had been blindsided, not something that was easily done considering how good his vision was. Black Widow had managed to evade many attempts to restrain her, but her weapons were ineffective against her assailants and she was taken down eventually.

Thor knew exactly what these things were and he knew their weaknesses: Fire and Light. Thor had no affinity for fire but he could provide the light by removing the clouds. If he had been allowed to do so for Ares had decided to stop playing around and helped the Night Marchers attack Thor.

"Why do you hold back cousin?" Ares brought his axe down hard and Thor managed to block it with his hammer. "Are you afraid?"

"Of you? Not in slightest, of destroying this city and this world? Very much so." Thor replied before smacking several Night Marchers.

"It might liven things up," Ares said then grunted as Thor managed to hit him with an elbow. "This planet has been boring for some time." Thor's hammer caught Ares under his chin, and the war god went flying for a good twenty feet before he crashed into a group of Night Marchers.

Thor spun his hammer in a circle, clearing the way of Night Marchers, before raising it to the sky. A green cord came sailing through the air and wrapped around Thor's raised arm and a large weight followed, jerking Thor to the ground. The Night Marchers held Thor down as someone walked over and stripped Thor of Mjolnir.

"Hello, Son of Odin. It has been a long time." The person hissed at Thor. Looking up, Thor blanched at who he was seeing. The person wore no shirt, his upper body and face covered in tribal tattoos. His torso and arms were thick with muscle. His skin was bronze and his eyes and hair were dark. He was wearing black pants with white tribal designs and he had on a Polynesian pendant.

"Maui." He whispered, eyeing Mjolnir in the other god's hand. Said god grinned down at the Thunderer before he eyed the hammer.

"Such a boring weapon," The trickster god muttered. "and is still very picky apparently." He turned it over and read the inscription before he snorted. "Yes, very picky." He turned to the Night Marchers, "Tie him up and put him with his friends."

Thor was hauled to his feet, struggling against the Night Marchers as they tied his hands with the rest of the cord.

"You know of the Night Marchers, Son of Odin, why do you resist?" Maui questioned him, spinning Thor's hammer as he walked beside his fellow god. "Has it been so long since we last saw each other? Or did you succumb to an injury that made you forget how to act around the Night Marchers?"

Thor said nothing in response.

"Hmm you've never shown such restraint before," Maui commented offhandedly before turning to the Iron Man suit. "How are we looking TB?"

"We're live." The suit responded. "Every major news outlet in the country is broadcasting this."

"Good," Maui nodded then gripped Thor's shoulder and dragged him towards the Avengers. Kicking the back of Thor's knee after they reached the group of humans, Maui shoved him into a kneeling position. "get comfortable Thunder God." He walked towards Sigyn and stood next to the other god. "After you my friend." He bumped shoulders with Sigyn for good measure.

Sigyn turned to the armored suit as the Avengers were made to listen except for Dr. Banner.

"To the people of this realm," Sigyn began with his chin raised and tone firm. "I am Sigyn, son of Iwaldi and Freya. Brother to many, father to many, and the husband of Loki Friggsdottir. I hail from Vanaheim, and am a prince of the Vanir. Soon I am to be crowned king. This message is a declaration of intent: I will help defend this world to the best of my abilities as will my companions."

The gods around him nodded and the Avengers stared up at them, slightly surprised but mostly suspicious.

"The invasion that occurred last year was won by luck and the fact that the leader of it - My wife - was not at full strength. I know not the reason for why my wife did what she did, and I never will for she was killed in battle, protecting all the Nine Realms from being being plunged into eternal darkness."

Half of that statement was true. Sigyn did indeed know why Loki did what she did but he was the only one who did. Loki had come to an agreement with Thanos in regards to the planet. Loki would surrender the Tesseract and she could keep the planet. She wanted to rule Earth and turn it into a safe haven for her and her family; especially her children. It was not a well thought out plan but considering that Loki had nearly died, was tortured (Sigyn would tear Thanos apart for that), heard about about plans to hurt Hela (to gain information about Lady death), influenced (Again Sigyn was going to harm Thanos if he ever saw him) and knew that neither Odin or Iwaldi would ever let them know peace should they go to Asgard or Vanaheim.

They weren't fool proof reasons and they didn't absolve Loki from any guilt but Sigyn understood. And he would have done the same.

"I know none of you will believe me," Sigyn continued, his tone bordering on cold but not quite reaching it. "You think I have done nothing to earn your trust, and I haven't. But I do ask for the chance to earn your trust and should you not give me that chance; my declaration still stands. So I swear it, so shall it be."

He nodded to the suit which responded, "And we're out."

Sigyn turned to Thor and focused solely on him, "You and I both know that she did wrong but I loved her in spite of that. I never would have turned my back on her, not like you did and not for complete strangers." He turned to glare at the Avengers then turned back to Thor. He flicked his wrist and the spear tip began to glow, the center of the blade glowed white and the edges glowed orange. He stepped back and swiped the ground in front of Thor. It sparked and flashed as the blade made contact with the concrete slab.

"Let that line," Sigyn pointed at the darkened mark that was smoking, "represent how our relationship will be from now on; you stay on your side, I will stay on mine. We both want the same thing Thor so I will allow you an equal opportunity to destroy Thanos and save this world, but I go first." He stepped back further and almost smiled sadly. "I never wanted this you know," He cut himself off from saying more and shook his head then turned to the others. "We're leaving."

Ashes and embers began to swirl around Sigyn and his team. Sigyn and Maui raised their hands and started to clean up the park to remove any evidence that a battle occurred, especially the blood. After they had finished, Maui turned to Thor and almost smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your present." He whispered maliciously as he tossed Mjolnir towards Thor. He was then fully engulfed by the embers and ashes and faded along with the others. The Iron Man suit shut down then fell apart and as the ashes and embers disappeared, so did the Night Marchers while a cluster of people appeared before the Avengers.

Bruce Banner blinked sleepily as he woke up. He looked around hastily before remembering where he was. He saw his teammates standing in front of him, staring straight ahead.

"Guys?" He said nervously, getting to his feet and shuffling over to them. He asked again, "Guys? What's-"

He stopped when his eyes drifted to where his teammates were looking. The group behind the balding middle aged man he was staring at didn't interest Bruce so much as the individual. Because kneeling in front of him was Agent Phillip J. Coulson, a man who was supposed to be dead. Tony Stark summed up what everyone was feeling perfectly.

"What. The. Fuck?!"

* * *

 

"You're on time," Hela, queen of the dead and Sigyn's eldest daughter spoke as she saw her family appear. "Uncle Thor must be losing his touch." She walked towards her father and embraced him. Despite popular belief (Perpetuated by Asgard mostly), Hela's touch only killed you if she wanted it to. Her skin, while blue on one side, was not rotting like people had been lead to believe. She was beautiful, with black hair on one side and white on the other.

Two people behind her walked forward as well. Both had brown hair and could easily pass for twins save for the fact that they had different colored eyes and no pupils. One had orange eyes, the other grey. Their names were Einmyria and Eisa or ashes and embers. It was they who had summoned the group to their sister's domain.

"One could say the humans have made him soft," Fenrir said thoughtfully as he trotted over with his brothers still on his back. He laid down to let them get off which they did before running to Sigyn. They hugged him tightly and refused to let him go. Sigyn didn't mind though he did turn to the others that came with him.

"Thank you all," He began but was waved off.

"You're family, there's very little that we wouldn't do for you." Maui said to many nods of agreement then added, "Within reason of course. And what happened today was within reason." He grinned before shaking his head. "I have to go, I need to prepare for Kea's birthday party and make sure that TB kept his word." Turning to Sigyn he said, "Athena wants to meet with you soon, it has been too long since she last saw you. Same with my kids."

"I need to secure Vanaheim first, then after that you may bring your little ones."

"You do realize my kids are not small anymore right?" Maui asked with a mirthful smile before he added. "Well except for Lukas." His smile dimmed slightly at the look on Sigyn's face but he continued, "All the same, we'll wait. But if you need help..." He trailed off meaningfully.

"I will ask for your assistance."

"Good. I sent out feelers to find anything on Jory. If they were successful, then I should have his possible location soon enough. Tell Slip to come home." Sigyn nodded his thanks. Pursing his lips, Maui turned to Balder, "As to your question, the answer is yes." He waved goodbye to the others before fading away.

Sigyn raised an eyebrow at Balder who merely shook his head and kept quiet. Sigyn narrowed his eyes but nodded his head. If Balder wanted to tell him what was wrong, he would, so Sigyn didn't push.

"I will go with you to Vanaheim if you don't mind," Ares said to Sigyn.

"Have nothing else to do cousin?"

Ares just shrugged.

"Very well, allow me to prepare then we will make our way to my family home."

Sigyn looked around him, making contact with everyone there. For a moment he questioned himself, questioned if he was doing the right thing. But then he remembered who he would never see again: his wife. As she had died a heroes death when she sacrificed herself, she was sent to Valhalla instead of Helheim. Sigyn vowed to join her after he dealt with Thanos.

'For her Sigyn, always for her.' He reminded himself, hardening his resolve. 'For too long people have besmirched her name, now is the time to make them pay.'

"For you my love," He said quietly to himself before he picked up his two boys, "Follow me." His voice was firm as he spoke. He turned and headed towards his daughter's war room to plan for his upcoming coup.


	2. Family above all else pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two of the previous story.

**Family Above All Else**

**Chapter Two: Debriefing a Debacle**

**SHIELD HELECARRIER**

"So when the hell were you going to tell us about this?" Tony Stark demanded heatedly. The question wasn't actually aimed at Nick Fury, who sat on the other side of the conference table with Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. Tony was actually looking at his teammates, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The others were off to the side with Bruce trying to remain calm as possible. Steve alternated between glaring at Fury and staring at Coulson. Thor, having sent his other friends through the Bifrost, stood in a corner, glaring at Coulson, electricity dancing at his fingertips.

Coulson's team - boy hadn't that revelation hurt like a bitch for Clint and Natasha - had already been in this room when the Avengers barged in with Thor knocking the doors off the hinges. They stepped in and stared at Coulson before Tony made his inquiry.

"I didn't know," Hawkeye said earnestly, hands raised in defense. He knew Tony couldn't actually fight that well without his suit, but Hawkeye didn't like the look on Tony's face. "I haven't been apart of SHIELD since my debriefing two years ago - they said that I was too compromised to still work for them. They weren't exactly wrong." He finished bitterly.

Tony turned to the Black Widow who merely shrugged.

"No one told me anything but its not entirely surprising," A truth and a lie, Tony decided. Which was which, he wasn't sure but Tony could see that she was just as upset about what just happened as the rest of the team was.

"Captain?"

"Been busy in Washington. No one's mentioned anything." The Captain bit out, not turning towards Tony because he was busy glaring at Fury.

"Stark-"

"Ah ah one eye," Tony wagged a finger but the smirk that usually accompanied such words were absent. "I don't have much time for lying right now. I let you know when there's an opening in my schedule. Now," He walked towards a free seat that wasn't covered in splintered wood and sat in it. He leaned back and placed his feet on the table before staring at Coulson, "how long has this joke been going on?"

"I can assure you Mr. Stark -"

"I don't want your assurances Agent Zombie," Tony interrupted him with a hard glint in his eyes then gestured to the Avengers. "we don't want your assurances. We want answers - not from you." He barked at Fury.

"We don't have time-"

A flash of lightning shot across the room and struck the window, destroying it. Two members from Coulson's team started to scream but were drowned out by a roar from a certain thunder god.

"Enough games!" He said loudly, aiming his hammer at Fury. He glared at Coulson, "Explain yourself, son of Coul."

"I can't. I do not have the information necessary to do so." He left out the part where he wouldn't say anything at all as the information would be classified but he doubted Thor would care.

"Then fortune has smiled on you all for I do," The area between the SHIELD personnel and the Avengers shifted slightly as three people appeared. One clucked his tongue as guns were drawn and the weapons disappeared. He was a handsome man dressed in a simple grey suit with a black shirt and tie. A grey fedora with silver wings at the sides adorned his head. Black boots that also had wings at the ankles were on his feet. In one hand was a silver winged staff that had two snakes wrapped around it. In the other, there was a black briefcase.

"Now there's no need for any of that." The man tutted at the SHIELD collective, his sky blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Prince Hermes," Thor grunted in greeting.

"Prince Thor," The now identified Hermes said in a slightly cooler tone as he gripped the items in his hands tightly. "How long has it been since we last saw one another, four, maybe five hundred years?"

"I would say so," Thor replied. "but now is not the time to reminisce -"

"Indeed not," Hermes put in as he moved towards the table and placing the briefcase on the table then stabbing his staff into the floor. "but I did not come here to reminisce. I came here to explain." He opened the briefcase and retrieved some items before looking around.

"Oh, where are my manners. As the the son of Odin has pointed out, I am Prince Hermes, the son of Zeus. These are my companions," He gestured towards a woman dressed in a black catsuit. She too had a briefcase and some interesting guns holstered to her thighs. She was wearing sun glasses that covered her eyes but she tilted her head towards Coulson's team and smiled slightly. "This is the Baroness Anastasia DeCobray."

"You may call me Baroness," She intoned, sounding slightly haughty. Her accent was slightly French but sounded mostly American.

"The man next to her is Sir Merrick the Lunar Blade," Hermes gestured to a man wearing navy blue and silver armor. A wolf helm adorned his head that left his face open. He looked young but his cold grey eyes held a weight that suggested he was much older than he looked. He stared at the SHIELD personnel before looking towards the Avengers and nodding slightly in greeting.

The others noticed that he had one hand on the strangely shaped sheath of a sword, which had a shark tail cross guard, and what looked like a wolf head pommel. The other hand had a crescent shaped weapon.

"Now to business," Hermes intoned before looking at Fury and swiping his hand across his throat. Fury's mouth was moving but no sound came out. Hermes smirked, "It was cute when you attempted to stop them," He gestured to the Avengers who shifted at the display except for Thor, "from learning the truth prior to this gathering. Especially when you used the other agents to do so. However, I will not deny them - any of them - the truth in this matter."

He paused and raised an eyebrow at Tony Stark, who looked ready to launch a barrage of questions. Tony wisely and with great difficulty, kept silent. Hermes nodded before opening the briefcase he brought. He retrieved its contents before sliding a brown folder towards Coulson.

"That is the original file on what happened to you," Hermes nodded at the folder. "But I need to show prince Thor a part of it from another copy. It is important that he knows."

Without preamble, he removed a picture from one of the other files and handed it to Thor. The thunder god frowned briefly before his face cleared and he stared at Coulson with something akin to pity...and disgust.

"Oh don't look at him like that, its not such bad news." Hermes chided him. "You should be happy to have your friend back. Even if he starts to lose his mind." He glanced curiously at Coulson before he nodded to himself. "That body is likely a left over from the time the Kree had been here. You know how resilient their bodies are." He added to Thor.

"Kree?" Coulson asked him. "Is that the species in this picture?"

"Yes." Hermes nodded. "Very militaristic culture they have...nearly borders on religious some would say when they see how dedicated they are to warfare. They are not the kindest of people especially now that their population has been severely decimated in their war with the Xandarians."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was as far as I got. My head canon for the new characters are:
> 
> Nathan Fillion as Hermes because why not?
> 
> Emily Blunt as The Baroness/Anastasia DeCobray
> 
> Jesse Metcalfe as Merrick Baliton/Ser Merrick the Lunar Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so more fan casting:
> 
> Ares is played by Kevin Durand. His look is based on his comic appearance.
> 
> Balder is played Liam Hemsworth. His look is a culmination of his 616 look and his Earth's Mightiest Heroes look.
> 
> The mystery Woman is played by Natalie Dormer with red hair. Her character is from the comics though she probably acts different from that. (I've only seen one issue with her in it). And her character design is different as well.
> 
> Maui is played by Jason Momoa with Black Eyes (His are naturally green).
> 
> Hela is played by Jessica De Gouw.
> 
> Einmyria and Eisa are played by Willa Holland.


End file.
